A pendulum is a mass or weight suspended about a pivot point. An ideal pendulum comprises a mass-less rod connecting the mass to the pivot and a frictionless pivot. A pendulum at resting position is said to be in equilibrium position, having a net force of zero acting on the mass. When the mass is lifted and released, a restoring force is applied to move the mass back into equilibrium position. Combining the mass with the restoring force, the pendulum is forced to oscillate. An actual pendulum comprises a rod with a mass and friction forces at the pivot and from its contact with the air, which cause the pendulum to eventually come to a stop. Pendulums have long been used to convert its gravitational energy into mechanical energy, most notably in driving pendulum clocks, making use of the inexhaustibility and inexpensive cost of gravity. However, converting gravitational energy into electrical energy is a relatively new concept. Recycling energy and converting it into electrical energy can provide families and households cheap and efficient power for daily operations. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a system of pendulums for converting gravitational energy into mechanical energy and subsequently into electrical energy using a free wheel set and a wind turbine generator.